Anthony's Friend (episode)
"Anthony's Friend" is the 1st episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Synposis Anthony says his friend Morty is at Wigglehouse, but The Wiggles are puzzled because they can't see him. Plot (Intro of the Series) *'Song 1': Marching Along & Dorothy's Birthday Party ''Kindergarden Text Types 'Singing' Dorothy talks about how the children sing at kindergarden buy doing children songs and even some Wiggle songs. She was Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Even when she told him about the song thats all about a dog, Wags thort it was about him but it was not. It was about a dog called Bingo. Wiggle House 'Anthony's Friend' Anthony is saying that he has a friend name Morty who is a giant turtle that he is invisible because he's imaginary and the Wiggles don't know if he is there. When the Murray hear's Anthony saying "Oh yes, I agree you know how much fun it can be." Murray told Anthony if he can turn the music down and Morty likes loud music, so Anthony turned it down they Murray said..."Morty? Who's Morty?" And then they we're playing a basket ball game and Greg came out that he realised that Anthony is playing basket ball and Morty likes early morning games. Greg said..."Morty? Who's Morty?" And then Morty told Anthony a funny joke and Jeff came out to keep hes laughter down and Anthony told him that Morty told him the funniest joke then Jeff said..."Morty? Who's Morty?" They can't really see him, but hes invisible. When Anthony and Morty a marching with a kicthen saucepen and a pancake flipper, the other Wiggles are woken up and have been puzzled as Anthony keeps referring to this friend of his that the other Wiggles can’t see. Murray told Anthony that "Who is Morty?" He said my friend of course and said I mean, you can't miss him, I've never seen a giant turtle till Morty popped in. They can't see him but Anthony knows that he is there. Also Greg knew that there was a mess of food on the table and Anthony told them that Morty made toast for them and he promised to clean it up later. ''Wiggly Trivia *Who made a mess in the kitchen? *Was it Anthony or was it Morty? *Or is Anthony playing a trick on all of us? They relise that they can't really see a giant turtle but Anthony. Greg think's that his trying to make an escuse for all the noise he's been making. And Murray had thort that he was trying to trick them and soon enough they have to see about it. When Jeff sat on the bean bag, Morty was there and Jeff said to Anthony "what does Morty look like?", and Anthony told him that he was sitting on him, so they got a fright and Jeff quickly got off and they looked at the bean bag. Then Murray thort that Anthony was trying to trick on them. Murray is going to pretend that Murray can see Morty and he is trying to do a trick on Anthony for a cup of orange juice and try to give Morty a drink, but Anthony says that they don't drink orange jucie they drink water. They all think that he is not trying to trick them but thinking that he has a imaginary friend. When Dorothy came, she said hi how are you Morty and the Wiggles got surprised about it and Murray told her that can she see Morty but Dorothy said that she is a friend of Anthony's. Then Anthony said that if he can play in the next Wiggles concert but Greg said that he can't because they can't see Morty but him. Anthony said "you can't miss him, hes this big" and when he thort Greg was saying that he ment that he couldn't, Anthony thort Greg does think that Morty can come to the next Wiggles concert and he felt so happy and then he went to hes room and told Morty to come to do dance steps. Morty went over and opened the door and went into Anthony's room. They all got surprised when they saw Morty opening the door and he was real. Anthony was right! *'Song 2': Ponies ''Henry The Octopus Puppet Show 'The Lost Fish' Henry the Octopus visits his friends alone in hes octomobile and say hello each morning. He went to see Jacques the shark who was looking after hes seaweed crop. Next he saw Joey the crab who was drumming and it was too loud that Henry shout to say hello and Joey said Hi Henry, why are you shouting? Henry laughed and kept driving to see what other friends what he could see. A short time later a little fish got lost and Henry can hear her crying and she asks Henry if he can help her. She got lost because she got was looking in the coral reef and she lost her way to the school. So Henry says that they have to wait for the teacher to get here to the coral, Henry said that he will wait until she comes. So they played a little game of I Spy and then the teacher arrived at last. And Henry asked the teacher and little fish to come and see the underwater big band. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show 'Teaching Tricks' Wags was doing magic tricks to show the pengiun stature and the garden knome like magic hands with a flower appearing, a hulla hoop turn on the rist and a magic hankey out of the hat with hes bone as hes magic wand and then Captain Feathersword comes to see Wags while hes on hes unicycle and then he crashed to the pot plants. Captain Feathersword tries to teach Wags some tricks and even goes as far as to demonstrate them. He keeps doing mastakes on them. But Wags can do it because he is not as silly. He tried to get back on the unicycle that you fall of your bike, get right back on, but he didn't do it. He tried to make Wags sit but he sit on the chair and Captain Feathersword tried fetch with a stick but Wags just made him do it. So he throw a stick and Captain Feathersword fetched it. And then he did roll over but he ignored it and do the hulla hoop and unicycle. At the end he does a trick that nobody else can do, he is sitting on the unicycle with hes head. *'Song 3''': Henry's Dance The credits come up with a Wiggly chase where Wags steals Dorothy's yellow shovel and pail. Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:1998